Ken Page
| birth_place = St. Louis, Missouri, United States | occupation = Actor, cabaret singer | years_active = 1975–present | module = | associated_acts = }} }} Kenneth Page (born January 20, 1954) is an American actor and cabaret singer. Page is best known as the voice of Oogie Boogie, the main antagonist The Nightmare Before Christmas, and King Gator from All Dogs Go to Heaven. He also creatied the eponymous role of "Ken" in the original Broadway production of Ain't Misbehavin', and played the role of "Old Deuteronomy" in both the original Broadway and filmed stage productions of Cats, the Musical. Early life Kenneth Page was born and raised in St. Louis, Missouri. He was raised by his mother, Gloria and his step-father, Garvin Gilstrap. He attended St. Bridget of Erin and St. Nicholas elementary schools. While attending St. Nicholas, he was inspired by a teacher and an older cousin to pursue theater. He subsequently graduated from Bishop DuBourg High School in 1973. From there he attended Fontbonne College in Clayton, Missouri on a full scholarship and majored in theater.Ken Page Biography. The History Makers. April 4, 2008. Retrieved January 23, 2019 Career Page began his career in the chorus of The Muny outdoor theater in St. Louis. After making his Broadway debut in ''The Wiz, Page played Nicely-Nicely Johnson in the all-black revival of Guys and Dolls (Theatre World Award). He was then featured in the original cast of the Fats Waller musical revue, Ain't Misbehavin' (Drama Desk Award), a role he reprised in the 1982 television broadcast. He also returned to the show in its 1988 Broadway revival. In 1982, he played Old Deuteronomy in Cats, returning to the part in the 1998 video release. He also has the distinction of playing God twice: in Randy Newman's Faust at La Jolla Playhouse and Goodman Theatre and in Stephen Schwartz's Children of Eden (West End). Page frequently acts in shows at The Muny, with recent appearances including Jesus Christ Superstar, Aida, The Wizard of Oz, Les Misérables, My One and Only, and Little Shop of Horrors. Besides The Nightmare Before Christmas, Page's major film credits include All Dogs Go to Heaven and Torch Song Trilogy, as well as Dreamgirls. His TV credits include guest roles on shows such as Charmed and Touched by an Angel, as well as various movies and specials. In later years, Page has developed and performed his cabaret-singer show, Page by Page, and directed various regional and touring productions. Page's most recent role was the voice of the notorious talking plant Audrey II in the Muny's production of Little Shop of Horrors. He also reprised the role of "Old Deuteronomy" in the Moonlight Theater production of Cats in Lubbock, TX. He regularly reprises his role as Oogie Boogie in several other Disney productions such as the fireworks display HalloWishes at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom, its sister show, Halloween Screams at Disneyland, the Haunted Mansion Holiday (also at Disneyland), the Hocus Pocus Villain Spelltacular (at Magic Kingdom) and subsequent video games including The Nightmare Before Christmas: The Pumpkin King, The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge and the Kingdom Hearts series. Personal life In a 2015 interview with St. Louis Magazine, Page said that he identifies as gay. Filmography Film Television Video games Theatre Broadway Off Broadway Regional The Muny-St. Louis Other * 1979: Ain't Misbehavin' as Performer 4 (US Tour) * 1991: Children of Eden as Father/God (West End) Soundtrack Awards and nominations References External links * * * Category:African-American male actors Category:African-American singers Category:American male film actors Category:American male singers Category:American male stage actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Cabaret singers Category:Drama Desk Award winners Category:Living people Category:Male actors from St. Louis Category:Singers from Missouri Category:American male musical theatre actors Category:Gay actors Category:LGBT people from Missouri Category:LGBT entertainers from the United States Category:1954 births